


The Halls We Walked In Autumn

by TheJadeGrenade



Series: In Winters, There Are Two [2]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Autumn, Back to School, M/M, Quote: "If you were here I might even give you a hug" "I'm here", Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The school year starts and Jeff hasn't called in a while, ever since he'd said he'd be busy.Tony walks the halls alone.





	The Halls We Walked In Autumn

Ah yes, the start of fall leading to the start of a new school year. Normally a time of sadness for some students, a time of joy for others, Tony was in the former boat, but not because he hadn't liked school.

 

It was because Jeff wasn't there.

 

Jeff hasn't called since a few weeks ago, when he said he'd be "busy," very vaguely. 

 

Oh, Jeff.

 

Tony entered the school with his bag of possessions, knowing he likely wouldn't leave it until the closest break. 

 

He walked through the halls in which he walked with Jeff for years, past the cafeteria where Jeff accidentally blew up a bunch of peas one year, the classrooms where they sat by one another, working on partner projects.

 

He finally arrived at their room, or rather, his and someone else's room now. He didn't even know who his current roommate was.

 

He opened his door.

 

Empty.

The dorm looked like how it was left, tidy and neat. Tony sat on his bed, sadly looking at his feet. 

"Oh, Jeff... If you were here, I would feel so much better... If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

A voice came from the closet, an area only large enough to hold a person standing. "I'm here." 

Out stepped Jeff, in all his glory.

Promptly, Tony hugged him.

Because maybe, the fall wouldn't be as cruel as the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah of course they get reunited  
> And maybe  
> Maybe it gets chaotic
> 
> also that ending   
> jeff just  
> pops  
> out of the closet


End file.
